You Are Perfect To Me
by adaydreamer
Summary: The Warblers decided to sing you a song.


_For all of you. Who you are is not a mistake. You are loved and worth loving. Chin up and smile your beautiful smile. The world's better with you._

* * *

><p>You walk through the halls of Dalton, wondering why Charlie called you over. He said something about coming to the choir room, which you thought was odd, but didn't protest. You get to the door of the Warbler Hall and find Justin standing in front of it with a smile on his face.<p>

"What's going on?" You ask, confused.

"The Warblers and some special guests are performing and they thought you might enjoy it," Justin says with a shrug. He pushes the door open and you see what looks like a normal performance setting with the Warblers standing in center and people crowding around the room, waiting for them to start. Justin leads you to where Merril, Spencer, and Todd are standing, closer to the front.

The room silences before…

_Made a wrong turn once or twice _

Dwight! You think, happily surprised, recognizing the voice. Justin did say there were special guests.

_Dug my way out, blood and fire  
>Bad decisions, that's alright<br>Welcome to my silly life_

You close your eyes and smile, swaying slightly to the sound of the drum and guitar that was added and then hearing Logan's strong voice taking the lead.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Miss 'No way, it's all good'<br>It didn't slow me down._

Blaine's voice was heard next and you opened your eyes to see him smiling at you.

_Mistaken, always second guessing  
>Underestimated, look I'm still around<em>

As The Warblers' voices come together to belt out the chorus, Shane steps in front of you and offers his hand with a grin. Your eyes widened and you look to Merril who gives an encouraging smile and motions for you to take it. So you do.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than, less than perfect<em>

Shane twirls you around and you let out a small laugh. You feel so free and light.

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me<br>_

Shane passes you off to David and Wes, each dancing with you while Kurt and Reed sing, walking towards you, with kind smiles and knowing looks evident in their expressions.

_You're so mean (you're so mean)  
>When you talk (when you talk)<br>About yourself. You were wrong.  
>Change the voices (change the voices)<br>In your head (in your head)  
>Make them like you instead.<em>

"Come with us talking flower!" You hear behind you and you turn around and see Ethan and Evan beaming at you. They begin singing as they dance around you, making elaborate motions with their hands. You assume they're signing the words.

_So complicated,  
>Look how big you'll make it<em>

_Filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game<br>_

You get thrust into the strong arms of none other than Danny Abbot and he begins singing to you while you lean against him rocking slowly to the beat.

_It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
>Chased down all my demons<br>and see you do the same  
>(Ohh ohhhhhhh)<br>_

You get directed to the middle of the room where a chair is waiting for you to sit in. You take a seat and look to the boys in the blazers, with a huge smile on your face, blinking back tears.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than less than perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're nothing, you are perfect<br>_

The Warblers split down the center revealing two boys, Derek and Julian. Your eyes widen as Derek starts to rap, winking at you.

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<br>So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard  
>And it's a waste of my time.<em>

Julian launches into the next part, walking closer to you, grabbing your hand, and softly pressing his lips to it. You blush and let out a small giggle.

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
>They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair<br>Estrange ourselves and we do it all the time  
>Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?<em>

Two confetti canons burst, small paper falling in the air around you and you look over to the corner of the room to see Saturo and Drew giving you a thumbs up.

_(Yeah! Ooooh!)  
>Pretty, pretty, pretty<em>

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than less than perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me<br>(Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than less than perfect)<br>You're perfect, you're perfect to me  
>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me.

Their voices fade, but then the cheering starts as the boys rush towards you and envelope you in their arms for an enormous group hug.

"We love you!" They shout. And you laugh and yell that you love them too.

"Thank you," You say loudly, trying to be heard over all the chaos. "Thank you so much."

* * *

><p>Han later gives you a recording of the whole thing and you keep the DVD, playing it whenever you're sad or feeling down, just to remind yourself that there are people who love you and care.<p> 


End file.
